This invention relates to on-site cooking apparatus for sequentially cooking of small quantities of serving sized portions of food product and particularly for cooking of individual pasta or the like for on-site serving of freshly cooked pasta.
Various foods are advantageously cooked and then immediately served. The cooking of an individual portion is often not practical. For example, cooked pasta, such as spaghetti and other similar pasta products, are advantageously served freshly cooked. For the lack of a practical boiling or other cooking apparatus, pasta is generally prepared in larger quantities and serving portions are then individually heated as required, using a microwave or other rapid cooking device. A prepared sauce is applied to the pasta and served. In certain large kitchens, facilities might be provided for appropriate individual cooking and serving. This however would add significantly to the cost of preparation and serving the pasta food product. Individual portions serving devices have been suggested. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,916 which issued Feb. 14, 1989, discloses a cooking system wherein individual portions of spaghetti are cooked for serving. Such apparatus is relatively complex and would appear to present certain difficulties from the standpoint of conforming to governmental regulations without significant construction costs. Further, such apparatus must be thoroughly cleaned at frequent intervals, in addition to being maintained so as to provide reliable and repeatable functioning.
Any on-site apparatus used for cooking of pasta requires cooking using relatively high temperature water. The apparatus must be provided with appropriate safety features to prevent harm to the operating personnel. In addition, the apparatus may not be used for certain periods of the day. A semi-portable unit which could be moved readily when not in use would reduce the space requirements in the restaurant, with a reduction in the cost factor. Further, a semi-portable apparatus could reduce the initial installation cost and permit ready moving from one location to another.
In summary, a more efficient cooker from on-site cooking and serving of spaghetti, particularly for a relatively small fast food restaurant, will permit rapid preparation and sale of a high quality pasta at reasonable cost. The cooker must comply with various governmental specifications as to operation, cleaning and the like and particularly permit cost efficient cleaning and servicing.